Ekspedycja na Shaa-dom
thumb|400px'Ekspedycja na Shaa-dom - '''wyprawa grupy Mrocznych Eldarów na przeklęty wymiar Shaa-dom w celu odzyskania czaszki El'uriaqa. Była jedną z najniebezpieczniejszych misji jaką Drukhari mógł się podjąć, a bitwa jaka wybuchła w wyniku przybycia mieszkańców Commorragh ukazała jakie szaleństwo niosą ze sobą Osnowa oraz Mroczne Sztuki. Preludium Rebelia Shaa-dom Shaa-dom było niegdyś wymiarem wasalnym Commorragh, władanym przez potężnego i niezwykle charyzmatycznego Archonta, El'uriaqa. El'uriaq postawił w wymiarze bariery, które odgradzały go od wirów Osnowy, a także zbudował gigantyczny pałac, w którym mieszkał ze swoją ulubioną nałożnicą Dyreddyą, jej siedmioma służkami oraz armią wojowników. thumb|259px|El'uriaq W końcu jednak wasal z Shaa-dom zaczął snuć plany zajęcia pozycji Asdrubaela Vecta. W mrocznych cieniach Commorragh zaczął tworzyć trakty, spisane mocami które przechodziły przez granice życia i śmierci. Jego żołnierze i lojalni poddani gotowali się by walczyć i umierać z jego imieniem na ustach. I w końcu El'uriaq uznał że nadszedł jego czas. W 984.M37 Archont odrzucił służalczą maskę i ogłosił się Imperatorem Mrocznych Eldarów. Jego elitarne siły były gotowe do walki przeciwko potędze Kabały Czarnego Serca. Jego potajemni sojusznicy byli gotowi by uderzyć, gdy siły Lorda Vecta zaangażują się w krwawą walkę o odzyskanie Shaa-dom. Najwyższy Władca Mrocznego Miasta przewidział jednak taki bieg wydarzeń. Vect nie miał zamiaru marnować swoich sił - nakazał więc swoim sługom otworzyć bramę do świata materialnego, po czym porwał imperialny okręt i cisnął nim prosto w księżyc. Wybuch Generatorów nie tylko zniszczył olbrzymie połacie Shaa-dom, ale przede wszystkim zdruzgotał barierę, która oddzielała go od Osnowy. Psioniczny wybuch był tak nagły i druzgocący, że wielu Kabalitów zginęło na miejscu - ich dusze zostały tak szybko porwane przez Tą Która Pragnie, że ich ciała nie zdążyły nawet zginąć. Zamieniły się w puste, pół-martwe skorupy, błąkające się bezmyślnie i agresywnie po całym wymiarze. Gdy demony zorientowały się co się stało, natychmiast zasypały to miejsce swoimi ciałami. Pałac El'uriaqa był pierwszą ofiarą tego ataku. El'uriaq zginął w walce z Krwiopijcą Khorne'a. Wobec śmierci lidera, jego cisi sojusznicy postanowili wstrzymać plany swej rebelii. Asdrubael Vect nakazał zapieczętować wszelkie przejścia prowadzące do Shaa-dom. Podobno w trakcie upadku księżyca Najwyższy Władca Mrocznego Miasta pozwolił sobie na zupełnie szczery uśmiech. Nowy Porządek Prawda była taka, że atak Vecta nie spowodował końca reżimu Imperatora Shaa-dom. A przynajmniej nie do końca. Moce i pakty po jakie El'uriaq sięgnął przebijały nawet wpływy życia i śmierci. Wkrótce po śmierci Archonta przez cały wymiar przeszła fala mrocznej energii, które zmieszała się z wpływem Osnowy. Duchy pierwszych sług El'uriaqa zaczęły powstawać z martwych jako zjawy i pół-prawdziwe cienie. Sześć z siedmiu Służek Dyreddy, które zginęły chroniąc do końca swoją Panią, zostało wyniesionych ponad wszystkie inne istoty. Zostały przemienione w potężne byty Osnowy, chociaż nie miały związku z żadnymi Bogami Chaosu. Można w dużym uproszczeniu powiedzieć, że zostały Demonicznymi Książętami El'uriaqa. Czaszka władcy wymiaru została odnaleziona przez jego pół-realne sługi i zaciągnięta wprost na jego zniszczony tron. Ta czaszka, ten fragment El'uriaqa utrzymywał całą nierzeczywistość tego miejsca, które bez niego stałoby się pustką w której walczyli ze sobą Zwiędli, Ur-ghule i Demony. I tak przez wiele tysiącleci skupiało się niemartwe życie na Shaa-dom. Wokół Boga-Imperatora Shaa-dom, utrzymując nierzeczywistość swego królestwa ze swojego pałacowego tronu. Spisek Nyosa thumb|274px|Nyos YllithianW M41 Archont Kabały Białego Płomienia, Nyos Yllithian, przybył na Shaa-dom, mając nadzieję że uzyska wskazówkę dotyczącą sposobu na obalenie Asdrubaela Vecta. Natrafił na Siódmą Służkę, jedyną która nie poległa w trakcie ataku demonów. Przewidziała ona że Nyos przywróci El'uriaqa do życia w swej pogoni za przeznaczeniem. Oczywiście Nyos spędził na Shaa-dom tak mało czasu jak tylko mógł i nie odważył się wejść do Pałacu El'uriaqa. Po udanym Najeździe na Lileathanir Nyos zdobył czystą duszę, wymaganą do przeprowadzenia procesu wskrzeszenia El'uriaqa. Teraz wszystkiego czego Archont potrzebował, to ciało Imperatora Shaa-dom. Do misji przejęcia ciała El'uriaqa zostali wybrani Ci sami wojownicy, którzy w czasie najazdu na Lileathanir przejęli Piewcę Światów. Sindiel, eldarski renegat, wyruszył na misję gdyż bał się co się z nim stanie, gdy odmówi życzeniom Archonta. Z podobnego powodu wyruszyli Homunkulus Kharbyr, Zatracony Xagor i Kabalitka Xyriadh. Morr, Inkub podległy Kabale Wymiaru Wiecznego, postanowił wyruszyć gdyż Procedura Rezurekcji El'uriaqa miała zostać również wykorzystana do uzdrowienia jego Archonta, Kraillacha. Aez’ashya, Wycha podległa Kabale Ostrzy Pożądania, postanowiła wyruszyć gdyż wyprawa wydawała jej się być ciekawa. Przed wyruszeniem w drogę Nyos przekazał wszystkim amulety z Kamieni Dusz, które miały chronić ich przed uchwytem Tej Która Pragnie. A przynajmniej w teorii. Wyprawa Przebicie do Pałacu Tak jak ich Pan przed nimi, grupa Mrocznych Eldarów dotarła do Shaa-dom przez tajny portal, umieszczony w podziemiach posiadłości Ysclytha. Po przejściu do przeklętego wymiaru amulety ochronne zaczęły się trząść. Obecność bytów Osnowy była tam bardzo silna. Niemal wszyscy zaczęli żałować, że tutaj przybyli. Tylko Morr twardo szedł przed siebie, nie przejmując się problemami. Sindiel, będąc najbardziej psionicznie wyczulonym, czuł jak mroczna atmosfera tego miejsca powala go na kolana. Jedynym powodem dla którego nie skulił się w sobie w przerażeniu był zupełnie inny strach - że jego towarzysze pozostawią go samego. W czasie podróży grupa natrafiła na kilku Zwiędłych, którzy głównie maszerowali bezmyślnie w oddali. Były wśród nich grupy jakie robiły też coś innego... Gdy grupa dotarła do ruin jednego z miast, ujrzeli Zwiędłych którzy próbowali w żałosny sposób odnowić swoje akcje sprzed katastrofy. Prowadzili rozmowy z przyjaciółmi których nie było, chodzili ścieżkami które już dawno przysypał gruz i odwiedzali całkowicie zrujnowane bazary. Wtedy wiatry osnowy zaczęły uderzać na grupę Drukhari. Na kilka sekund okolica całkowicie się zmieniła - teraz Mroczni Eldarzy byli w centrum czystych, białych ulic, otoczonych wielo-kolorowymi minaretami i bawiącymi się dziećmi. Wizja szybko znikła, tylko po to by powrócić w setkach różnych wariacji. Grupie udało się bez problemu przejść przez to morze szaleństwa dzięki żelaznemu dowództwu Morra, jednak na pewnym etapie nawet on się zatrzymał. Niebo rozbiło się, a fragmenty zniszczonych kamieni zaczęły spadać na ziemię. Cieniste istoty zamieszkujące rozbitą atmosferę budowały wspaniałe pałace kpiąc z ruin na powierzchni księżyca. Czarne kamienie wiecznie rozbijały się i łączyły, tworząc najróżniejsze formy. To jednak nie to zaniepokoiło Inkuba. Na horyzoncie zgromadziła się cała horda Zwiędłych, każdy z nich jakby wyskakiwał z cienistych punktów w wymiarze. Pół-martwe oddziały wiły się oraz padały na kolana i twarz przed złotą postacią krążącą po planecie. Morr rozpoznał ją jako jedną ze Służek Dyreddy. Jej wygląd był perfekcyjne uformowany, była najpiękniejszą Drukhari jaką ktokolwiek kiedykolwiek widział. Jednak jej oczy płonęły blaskiem jakiego nie mogła stworzyć żadna śmiertelna istota. Służka krążyła pomiędzy Zwiędłymi, wystrzeliwując ze swych palców promienie światła, które pogrążały ciała tych pustych, cierpiących skorup w absolutnej ekstazie. Grupa natychmiast schowała się wśród ruin. Służka kilkukrotnie spojrzała w ich kierunku z rozbawieniem. Plan walki z nią był prosty - nie walczyć, chyba że nie będzie innego wyboru. Ani z nią, ani z jej towarzyszkami. W końcu Służka odeszła a armia jej bezdusznych sług ruszyła za nią. thumb|340px|Dobrze bawiący się Druharii to jedna z wielu wizji jakie widziała grupaGrupa ruszyła dalej, inną ścieżką niż tą po której stąpała wyniesiona istota Osnowy. Po wejściu do jednej z alejek rzeczywistość znowu uległa przemianie. Agenci Nyosa znaleźli się nagle pod wypełnionymi kwiatami balkonami. Bogaci Lordowie i piękne Mroczne Eldarki próbowali nawiązać z nimi konwersację, oferując zabawę i towarzystwo. Wizja rozpadła się jednak po przejściu przez alejkę. Wtedy jednak grupa dotarła do szerokiej rozpadliny, długiej na 3 metry w swoim najwęższym punkcie. Z jej wnętrza wylatywały niebieskie i fioletowe opary, które zwijały się w kształt w-połowie-uformowanych twarzy i rąk, które goniły się nawzajem aż nie zostawały zniszczone przez energie bijące z atmosfery. Sindiel, któremu dym dziwnie przypominał pogrzebowy ogień, zaoferował wybranie innej drogi. Morr nic nie powiedział - zaszarżował i przeskoczył rozpadlinę, bez większych problemów lądując po drugiej stronie. Aez’ashya była tuż za nim. Kharbyr musiał się rozbiec nim udało mu się wykonać wystarczająco dobry skok. Xagor wybił się od ziemi za wcześnie, lądując na samej krawędzi rozpadliny. Jego masywne ciało zaczęło wahać się w stronę nieprzeniknionej głębi, jednak żaden z towarzyszy nie zamierzał mu pomóc. Kharbyr zlitował się dopiero w ostatniej chwili, łapiąc Zatraconego za ramię i przyciągając go na stabilny grunt. Sindiel również wykonał skok, jednak jemu poszło nawet gorzej niż Xagorowi. Eldarskiemu renegatowi ledwie udało się złapać za krawędź rozpadliny. Dwukolorowy dym zaczął gromadzić się wokół jego bezradnego ciała. Sindiel wzywał pomocy dosyć długo nim zrozumiał, że żaden z jego "towarzyszy" nie ma zamiaru kiwnąć palcem. Motywowany gniewem i strachem Eldar zebrał się w sobie i wspiął się ku bezpiecznej ziemi. To była dla niego ważna lekcja dotycząca stylu życia w Mrocznym Mieście. W końcu grupie udało się dotrzeć do okolic swego celu. Ujrzeli jak wspaniały pałac wykopuje się spod ziemi, ze swoimi stopionymi wieżami z obsidianu i alabastru. Dziwna muzyka zaczęła dochodzić z budynku. Jej dźwięk zwoływał synod wrzeszczącego śmiechu i skrajnej niedoli. Nad samym pałacem ujawniła się czarna chmura, przecięta przez natłok wielu-kolorowego ognia. Oślepiające światła zaczęły walać się nad głowami agentów Archonta Kabały Białego Płomienia. Gdy grupa zbliżyła się do pałacu, ich amulety zaczęły migotać i rzucać się na wszystkie strony. Kharbyr doszedł do wniosku że Kamienie Dusz buntują się i zawodzą. W rzeczywistości natłok mrocznych energii był w tym miejscu tak krytyczny, że amulety robią wszystko co w swej mocy by zwalczyć wpływy Osnowy. Przed Mrocznymi Eldarami cały Pałac zaczynał rozpadać się na tysiąc różnorakich obrazów. Wieże zaczęły ryczeć i upadać, ściany rozpadały się a potem samodzielnie naprawiały, drzwi otwierały się ukazując że w rzeczywistości prowadzą donikąd, a schody zaczęły zwijać się w niemożliwych do zrozumienia kształtach. Walka w Pałacu W końcu grupa dotarła do gigantycznej bramy wejściowej Pałacu, przy której wyglądali niczym insekty. Morr bez cienia wątpliwości otworzył wejście i wszyscy weszli do środka. thumb|268px|Opiekunki Pałacu niezwykle przypominały Demonetki SlaaneshaW pierwszej hali Mroczni Eldarzy natrafili na Opiekunki Pałacu (''ang. Seneschals) ''- zmutowane, humanoidalne kobiety o czarnych oczach, ostrych zębach i smukłych ramionach zakończonych krabimi szczypcami. Każda z sześciu Opiekunek ujeżdżała jedną z dwunożnych bestii o pustych oczach i długich, różowych językach. Opiekunki przemówiły do swoich gości starożytnym, eldarskim dialektem, obiecując miłość i chwałę. Morr stwierdził że przybył tutaj po El'uriaqa, nie po demoniczne obietnice i nakazał kobietom zejść na bok. Jedna z Opiekunek, rozrzucając swój czar, przekazała swoim gościom warunek - jedno z nich zostanie z nimi i reszta będzie mogła pójść dalej. Większość oczarowanych Drukhari nie sprzeciwiała się, Kharbyr gotował się by zgłosić się na ochotnika. Morr jednak zatrzymał go ruchem ręki: ''- Nie będę się z Tobą targował, demonie. - powiedział Inkub, a dźwięk jego twardego głosu wybudził towarzyszy z transu. Opiekunka nawet nie zauważyła gdy Morr obciął jej zwierzakowi głowę. Demonica upadła z zaskoczeniem na podłogę, szybko znikając gdy Inkub się na nią rzucił. I tak rozpoczęła się bitwa. Xagor natychmiast wystrzelił chmarę nieszkodliwie wyglądających odłamków, które rozerwały na strzępy Opiekunkę i jej bestię. Sindiel wystrzelił ze swojego specjalnego blastera, który po trafieniu sprawił że kolejna z demonic stanęła w ogniu. Jedna z bestii zdołała wystrzelić swym językiem i owinąć go wokół nogi Kharbyra, otwierając jego starą ranę. Niemniej wpływ tego stwora sprawił, że Homunkulus zamiast czuć ból doznał natłoku nieskrępowanej przyjemności, która sprawiła że zaczął wić się po podłodze jak zwierzę. Aez’ashya szybko przybiegła mu na pomoc, przecinając swym ostrzem język stwora i uwalniając Kharbyra z jego nadnaturalnego ucisku. Jedna z demonic gotowa była zaatakować wciąż leżącego Homunkulusa, jednak Wycha wciąż stała przy jego boku, formując ze swoich ostrzy iskrzącą sieć obronną. Morr zaszarżował raz jeszcze, jednym cięciem przepoławiając zmutowanego stwora jak i jego jeźdźca. W tym samym czasie Aez’ashya rozcięła twarz kolejnej nacierającej bestii - ból był tak straszliwy, że Opiekunka miała problem z opanowaniem swojego pupila. Xyriadh zabiła demonicę nim ta zdołała to zrobić, a Morr szybko dobił jej zwierzaka. Kharbyr, czując jak jego ego cierpi z powodu ostatnich wydarzeń, zastrzelił ostatnią Opiekunkę. Grupa szybko ruszyła głębiej w Pałac. - Nie myślałeś nawet przez chwilę żeby przyjąć ich ofertę? - ''zapytał Sindiel, starając się nadążyć za Inkubem. - ''Demony zawsze kłamią. - ''odpowiedział beznamiętnie Morr. Sala tronowa Agenci Nyosa nie oszczędzali czasu. W czasie gdy biegli do sali tronowej, kolumny podtrzymujące korytarz zaczęły się rozpadać. Ze ścian zaczęły wyskakiwać cieniste odpowiedniki sług, strażników i opiekunków tego miejsca, próbujące złapać intruzów. Grupie udało się w końcu dotrzeć do sali tronowej.thumb|268px|Morr Mroczni Eldarzy stanęli przed tronem, na którym leżała czaszka Imperatora Shaa-dom. Przed samym centrum mrocznej aktywności, która utrzymywała to miejsce w całości. Mówienie, a nawet myślenie przy tronie wydawalo się niewykonalne. Po opuszczeniu słów usta zamieniały się w pół-uformowane, żywe istoty. Idee przemieniały się w abstrakcyjne konstrukty. A mimo to, tuż przy tronie, uformowały się trzy czerwonookie byty, okryte czarnymi zbrojami Inkubów. ''Nie przeszkodzisz naszemu Archontowi. ''- wydawało się że przemawiał jeden z cienistych Inkubów -'' Długo strzegliśmy go w tym miejscu, z naszymi duszami, po wieczność związanymi z nim. Nie dostaniecie go, ani teraz, ani nigdy. Dwie zjawy natychmiast natarły na Morra, każde z nich uderzając w Inkuba swoimi Klaivesami, tak identycznymi do tego którego wojownik używał teraz do samoobrony. Morr zawarczał w odpowiedzi na niewysłowione wyzwanie. Wtem głowa jednej ze zjaw doznała przemiany - w miejscu hełmu pojawiła się czerwonooka, smocza głowa, która cisnęła w Inkuba strumieniem ognia. Morr uniknął trafienia i zaszarżował na przeciwników. Pomieszczenie zaczęło iskrzeć od ścierających się Klaivesów. Każdy z wojowników uderzał nie tylko z niesamowitą szybkością ale i z siłą która mogła druzgotać góry i rozszczepiać rzeki. Reszta Mrocznych Eldarów zmuszona została się wycofać, nie będąc w stanie stanąć na przeciw tsunami potęgi jaką prezentował trzeci, nacierający na nich Inkub. Kharbyr wyciągnął swój nóż, chcąc zaatakować, jednak zjawa cisnęła w niego własnym ostrzem, które kompletnie wypaliło broń Homunkulusa. Zielone, anty-demoniczne płomienie jakie wylatywały z blastera Sindiela rozbijały się o pancerz przeciwnika, nie robiąc mu żadnej krzywdy. Uderzenia Xyriadhy okazały się równie nieskuteczne - jej ataki przelatywały przez ciało zjawy jakby ta stworzona była z dymu. Odłamki Xagora również nie wyrządziły cienistemu Inkubowi żadnej krzywdy. Wtedy do walki przyłączyła się Aez’ashya, która natarła wprost na Zjawę. Wycha dosłownie o włos uniknęła trafienia Klaivesem, sunąc po podłodzę i przebijając swymi nożami część pancerza przeciwnika gdy ten jeszcze się zamachiwał. Zjawa zakrzyknęła z bólu, śliniąc się wielokolorową energią Osnowy. Duch Inkuba uderzył ponownie, Aez’ashya jednak była w stanie odskoczyć i raz jszcze powtórzyć ten numer. Morr w tym czasie nadal walczył z dwoma gwardzistami - każde zderzenie ich broni tworzyło falę uderzeniową, która trząsła gigantyczną salą tronową. Trzecia zjawa, rozumiejąc w końcu naturę ruchów Wychy, gotowała się żeby rozciąć Aez’ashyę. Wtedy jednak zaszarżował Xagor, który złapał przeciwnika za ramię i próbował powalić go na ziemię. Równie dobrze mógł jednak próbować przesunąć żelazny filar, istota nie przesunęła się nawet o centymetr. Cienisty Inkub musiał z kolei jedynie szybko się zamachnąć, by posłać Zatraconego na podłogę. Interwencja Xagora dała jednak Aez’ashyy szansę. Kobieta skoczyła na roztargnionego przeciwnika i wbiła mu w szyję swoja dwa ostrza. Pioruny wystrzelily ze śmiertelnych ran, a figura wojownika osunęła się na podłogę i zniknęła. Xyriadha zaszarżowała na jedną ze zjaw, chcąc powtórzyć ten sam manewr. Niestety, stwór był przygotowany - szybko odskoczył od Morra i zamachnął się swoją bronią. Nim Kabalitka zorientowała się co się stało, była już przecięta od ramienia do biodra. Być może byłaby w stanie przetrwać tą ranę żeby zostać wyleczona w Commorragh, jednak atak ten przy okazji rozerwał jej amulet. Jej dusza, pozbawiona ochrony i niezwiązana z El'uriaqem, odleciała w objęcia Tej Która Pragnie. Sindiel, który biegł tuż za Xyriadhą, odpuścił sobie szarżowanie. Kharbyr, Aez’ashya i Xagor natychmiast pobiegli w kierunku tronu by odzyskać czaszkę. Okazało się to być znacznie lepszym odwróceniem uwagi niż niefortunna śmierć Kabalitki. Jedna ze zjaw walcząca z Morrem natychmiast odłączyła się od pojedynku, chcąc powstrzymać intruzów bezczeszczących ciało jego Pana. Kreatura albo przeceniła swojego towarzysza albo niedoceniła Morra. Tak czy siak, zjawa nie zdołała przejść metra, nim została zniszczona przez żywego Inkuba. Ostatni z cienistych obrońców tronu wciąż był w stanie jakąś utrzymywać desperacką obronę, jednak Morr był furią przed którą nie było obrony. Wkrótce i tą zjawę spotkał straszliwy los. Xagor jako pierwszy dotarł do tronu, łapiąc w rękę czaszkę El'uriaqa. Umysł Zatraconego wypełniły najróżniejsze obrazy - parady i pałace, oszustwa i tajne pakty, tysiące spisków i planów Starego Imperatora. Przerażony Xagor szybko schował czaszkę do swojej torby. Pałac zatrząsł się w posadach. Agenci Nyosa uciekali ile sił w nogach, podczas gdy mordercze światło zaczęło gonić ich na korytarzach rozpadającej się budowli. Tłumy duchów ruszały z ofensywą, unosząc swoje niematerialne pięści i krzycząc w bezgłosie. Czaszka El'uriaqa była wszystkim co utrzymywało to miejsce w całości. Bez niej niemartwe królestwo w Shaa-dom przestałoby istnieć. Ucieczka Grupie udało się wydostać z Pałacu, jednak nie oznaczało to końca niebezpieczeństwa. Dziesiątki Zwiędłych nacierało w ich strone z fanatycznymi okrzykami. Ruiny wiły się i atakowały niczym macki Krakena. To wszystko było jednak do przeżycia. Drużynie udało się pokonać te i inne przeszkody i wyjść z nich cało. Jednak pod koniec, na ich drodzę stanęła Służka Dyreddy. Jej delikatne stopy chodziły po powietrzu nad Mrocznymi Eldarami, jej skąpane światłem oczy emanowały niepowstrzymaną energią. Wiatr zaczął kumulować się nad polem bitwy. Kobieta była morderczym światłem pośród nieprzeniknionej ciemności. A jednak pomimo tego wszystkiego, kobieta zamiast atakować, weszła z przeciwnikami w dialog. Morr wyszedł jej naprzeciw, twierdząc że przybyli tutaj ożywić jej starego Pana. Pozwolić mu, by sam pomścił swoją śmierć. Służka przyjęła jego słowa obiecując że pozwoli im odejść, jeśli pokażą jej czaszkę Imperatora Shaa-dom. Morr spełnił jej prośbę. Widok resztek jej starego Pana głęboko ją poruszył. ''- Długi czas minął, mój Panie, odkąd tańczyliśmy i i śpiewaliśmy dla twojej przyjemności''. - rzekła Służka. - Pamiętasz to? Nieskończone noce w ogrodach, otoczeni zapachem złotogłów i neufarów. Jak kochaliśmy Ciebie i twoją lady. Byliście naszym Słońcem i Księżycem! Smucę się, widząc że nie pozostało w Tobie nic z tej radości. Tak jak Służka obiecała, droga do wyjścia z wymiaru była dla Mrocznych Eldarów wolna. Nim jednak odeszli, istota przemówiła do nich po raz ostatni. - Oszczędzę was w Jego imię. Korzystajcie ze swoich żyć, póki je macie, uznajcie to za moje podziękowanie za to że przywracacie Go do życia. Pamiętajcie, jeśli będziecie w stanie, że kiedyś był wspanialszy niż sobie wyobrażacie. Pamiętajcie też że sami wybraliście tą ścieżkę, nieważne gdzie was ona zaprowadzi. Epilog Po powrocie do Commorragh, czaszka została oddana Archontowi Nyosowi, który z kolei przekazał ją swojemu Homunkulusowi, Bellathonisowi. Bellathonis wykorzystał DNA z czaszki by odtworzyć ciało Imperatora Shaa-dom. Następnie wykrozystał czystość pojmanej wcześniej Laryin, by przywrócić do życia El'uriaqa i wyleczyć Archonta Kraillacha. Coś jednak poszło nie tak. Obydwie procedury, chociaż miały potrwać tygodnie albo miesiące, zakończyły się w zaledwie kilka minut. Imperator Shaa-dom rozbił swoją kapsułę, wychodząc z niej ze swoją elegancką potęgą. Bellathonis wiedział że coś było nie tak, że nikt nie miał prawa powrócić tak szybko. Była to prawda. El'uriaq powrócił nie tyle dzięki Procedurze Rezurekcji, co dzięki demonowi Tzeentcha, który najpierw zamieszkał w duszy Imperatora, a potem zaciągnął ją do odtworzonego ciała. Kolejny etap w planie Architekta Losu zakończył się sukcesem. Źródła Path of the Renegate (Andy Chambers) Chapter XI, XII Kategoria:Krucjaty i Kampanie Kategoria:Mroczni Eldarzy